Terry Edwards
(This page covers Terry Edwards' solo career and recordings with the Scapegoats. See also Higsons and Gallon Drunk.) Terry Edwards (born 10 August 1960, Hornchurch, Essex) is an English musician who plays trumpet, saxophones, guitar and keyboards. Edwards gained a degree in music from the University of East Anglia in 1982, where he was also a founding member of The Higsons. He produced and played on the debut album by Yeah Jazz "Six Lane Ends". He has subsequently performed and released records both as a solo artist (with and without his band, The Scapegoats), and as a session musician, collaborating with artists such as Gallon Drunk, Derek Raymond, Mark Bedford, Tindersticks, PJ Harvey, Spiritualized, Nick Cave, The Jesus and Mary Chain, Department S, Lydia Lunch, Faust, Snuff, Tom Waits, and Robyn Hitchcock ... (read more at Wikipedia). Links to Peel * (please add) Festive Fifty Entries * None Sessions Four sessions. The first three were released on Birth Of The Scapegoats (CD, Hux, 1998). Also five sessions with Higsons and one with Rhythm Pigs. 1. Recorded 1991-12-15. First broadcast 02 February 1992. Repeated 10 April 1992, 18 July 1992, 18 December 1992. *Four / Eighty One / Knife / You Suffer/Your Achievement/Dead/The Kill / Lubbock, Texas 2. Recorded 1993-05-06. First broadcast 05 June 1993. * Hey, Louis, Let's Do Lunch / It's Showtime / Ditch / Five Years 3. Recorded 1996-05-12. First broadcast 16 June 1996. *I Like My Low-Life Low / Boots Off / Sick Thru Drink / Cover Versions / Sex Machine 4. Recorded 1999-03-30. First broadcast 19 May 1999. *Ace Of Spades / Detroit / Spill The Beans / Creosote Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1991 *09 March 1991: Never Understand (EP - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim And William Reid) Stim *23 March 1991: Everything's All Right When You're Down (Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim And William Reid) Stim *31 March 1991: Never Understand (Album: Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim And William Reid) Stim Records *21 April 1991: The Hardest Walk (album - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of William And Jim Reid) Stim *03 May 1991 (BFBS): The Hardest Walk (EP - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim & William Reed) Stim *04 May 1991 (BFBS): 'The Hardest Walk (12"-Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim & William Reid)' (Stim) *13 July 1991: Never Understand (EP - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim & William Reed) Stim *14 July 1991: The Hardest Walk (EP - Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim & William Reed) Stim *26 October 1991: Container Drivers (12" EP-Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Sartorial *27 October 1991: Totally Wired (12" - Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *08 November 1991 (BFBS): Totally Wired (12" - Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *17 November 1991: Bingo Masters Breakout (EP – Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *07 December 1991: Bingomasters’ Breakout (12” EP – Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *21 December 1991: Bingo Masters Breakout (EP – Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *26 December 1991 (Radio Mafia): Bingomasters' Breakout (12" - Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *27 December 1991 (BFBS): Totally Wired (12" - Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim ;1992 *23 October 1992: 8ighty-One (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *24 October 1992: 4our (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *25 October 1992 (BFBS): 8ighty-One (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *30 October 1992: 7even Steps To Heaven (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *31 October 1992: 1/2 Nelson (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *01 November 1992 (BFBS): 7even Steps To Heaven (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *07 November 1992: 1/2 Nelson (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *14 November 1992: 8ighty-One (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *21 November 1992: 8ighty-One (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *07 December 1992 (Ö3): (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *11 December 1992: Eighty-One (album - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim ;1993 *15 January 1993: Totally Wired (EP - Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim *31 January 1993 (BFBS): Totally Wired (EP - Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) *16 October 1993: Bodies (v/a album - The Pretty And The Vacant) Released Emotions ;1994 *23 July 1994: Poet's Day (EP Terry Edwards June 1994) Rough Trade Singles Club *06 August 1994: Poets Day (7 inch - Well You Needn’t) Rough Trade *09 September 1994: Well You Needn't (CD: No Fish Is Too Weird For Her Aquarium) Stim *25 November 1994: Malady (7" EP - Well You Needn't) Rough Trade 45REV 31 *26 November 1994 (BFBS): Fanfare (7"-Well You Needn't) Rough Trade ;1995 *21 July 1995: Girls And Boys (7") Damaged Goods *29 July 1995 (BFBS): Girls And Boys (7") Damaged Goods *07 August 1995 (BBC World Service): Girls & Boys (7") Damaged Goods *29 September 1995: Ructions (CD-My Wife Doesn't Understand Me) Stim *21 October 1995: It's Showtime (album - My Wife Doesn't Understand Me) Stim STIM 007 ;1996 *22 June 1996: Harlem Nocturne (7" EP - Tape Montage Extended Play 45) Wiiija WIJ 51 *28 July 1996: Harlem Nocturne (7" EP - Tape Montage Extended Play 45) Wiiija WIJ 51 ;1997 *27 May 1997: Boots Off!! (7") Wiiija *24 June 1997: The King Of The Cheap Thing (album - I Didn't Get Where I Am Today) Wiiija *01 July 1997: ? (CD - I Didn't Get Where I Am Today) Wiija *29 July 1997: Good Times, Strange Times (CD - I Didn't Get Where I Am Today) Wiija *14 August 1997 (with Scousemartins): Head Up High (7" with LFC303 - Head Up High / Commence Operation Anfield Exercise) Flighted Miskick FLICK 003 ;1998 *16 April 1998: Ice Cream For Crow (7") Damaged Goods *21 April 1998: Girls & Boys (LP: Terry Edwards Large Door) Damaged Goods *24 April 1998 (BFBS): Ice Cream For Crow (7") Damaged Goods (JP: "You've got to admire their effrontery really...doing it rather well, said he patronisingly.") *07 May 1998: Roger Wilson Said (CD: Terry Edwards Large Door) Damaged Goods *07 May 1998: Ice Cream For Crow (CD: Terry Edwards Large Door) Damaged Goods *01 October 1998: The Hardest Walk (LP - Birth Of The Scapegoats) Hux ;1999 *28 September 1999: Tailgating (EP - Yesterday's Zeitgeist: Terry Edwards In Concert) Artlos *05 October 1999: Girls & Boys (7 inch) Damage Goods *12 October 1999: Return Of Django (Compilation LP-A Roddus Music Sampler Volume 24) Uncut ;2001 *06 September 2001: Girls & Boys (7 inch) Damage Goods ;2001 *06 August 2002: Detroit (LP - 681 At The Southbank) Sartorial *07 August 2002: Harlem Nocturne (LP - 681 At The Southbank) Sartorial See Also *Farmer's Boys *Gallon Drunk *Higsons External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *John Peel Archive (via YouTube): G Is For ... Gallon Drunk Category:Artists